Forgive Me Fluttershy
by WriterHopeDreamer
Summary: At a Tuesday Tea, Fluttershy forgives Discord for what he's done in Twilight's Kingdom.


**This is set 2 months after Twlight's Kingdom. Major Fluttercord here. Cute oneshot. Do not read if you don't like it! Read and review! Tell me if I should update it or make it longer.**

The sweet summer breeze filled the air with the scent of cherries. The trees blew gently in the wind as the sun beamed down onto the land. Fluttershy woke from her nap in her butterfly garden. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and rose. The perfect blue sky, the puffy clouds and the lush green trees surrounded her. The birds flew about her, putting flowers in her hair. "Yes it is a beautiful day today perfect for a picnic, she said sweetly. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"Goodness, she said suddenly, walking toward her house. She remembered she would be expecting a visitor soon. A very special one. She'd almost forgotten it was Tuesday today. Her favorite day of the week. She stepped inside and looked at the clock. Thank goodness she had thirty minutes before Discord would arrive. She began prepping everything. The tea was set to boil, the cakes to bake. When the time finally came, Discord arrived as he always did, quickly and abruptly.

He lifted her up and hugged her. But she noticed something seemed different. He told jokes and stories, but they didn't seem funny. She forced herself to laugh not to hurt his feelings. He also kept looking at her, then looking away when she did. She wanted to ask what was the matter, but when she tried, he changed the subject. Then he got distracted and she was able to ask.

"Discord, Fluttershy asked, her voice soft with concern

What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"W-what do you mean? He asked, his voice faltering

I'm fine!" Truth be told he wasn't fine. He'd spent his day reliving a horrible memory. He'd been moody and depressed all day, and Fluttershy's tea party was the only thing keeping him tied to reality. He had to be happy for her. But she didn't find his jokes funny and looked at him with concern now. and worry.

"Discord, Fluttershy repeated.

You can tell me what's wrong.

I'm your friend and I will support you on whatever you tell me."

Discord looked at her quietly. Could he tell her? After all she was the most important pony to him. Not that he'd let her know that. But would she understand? Would she care? He sighed.

"Fluttershy, I- he started. I don't think you'd understand."

"Yes I would, she insisted. Don't give me that nonsense, I'm right here to help you!"

Discord hesitated. This was something he hated talking about because it pained him greatly. No matter what he did, he could never erase it, the picture of Fluttershy's crying face through the bars of her prison. The look of betrayal and hurt. The hatred on everypony's face. He took a shuddering breath.

"Fluttershy, I just- I don't know how to talk about it with you, he said truthfully.

I don't know how you'd react."

He looked away, not wanting her to see him cry. But she surprised him by taking his paw and rubbing it.

"W-what are you doing? Discord asked, shocked.

Fluttershy, I-"

"It's OK Discord, she said lovingly

You can cry in front of me."

"F-fluttershy-"

"Just say the words, she said, still holding his paw

Be brave, I know you can."

He gulped and took a deep breath.

"I-I've been feeling like a monster lately" There he said it. He took a deep breath, waiting for a reaction.

Fluttershy widened her eyes in shock at his confession. He was feeling like a monster? But he wasn't one to her. Then it hit her like a brick. This had everything to do with the… incident that happened. No matter what she needed to be right here for him. She knew that hit him hard. So she faced him.

"What? Why are you saying that?

Discord, you aren't a monster, she said softly.

You just make mistakes."

He spun to face her, angry. But she looked so accepting and calm it calmed his nerves a bit.

"How can you say that? He asked, his voice raw.

I _betrayed_ you and turned my back on you."

She went closer to him then.

"Discord, you were tricked into thinking something that wasn't true, she said softly

It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, he said, on the edge of tears

It's my fault you looked at me like I was a monster!"

Fluttershy went quiet then. This is not how she wanted this conversation.

But he was right _._ She had looked at him like that. Because that's what she thought. She thought he'd reverted back to his old ways and didn't care for her anymore. But then Tirek betrayed him and he helped save Equestria from peril. She knew he deeply regretted what he'd done.

"Discord, Fluttershy began

I know your angry and hurt you did that to me, but it's in the past."

He sighed and looked down.

She continued.

"So what I'm saying is….

He looked up slightly.

I forgive you."

Tears ran from his eyes and he looked at her.

"Do you really? He asked brokenly.

"Yes I do, she said.

I do."

He hugged her. He held her like he was never going to let her go.

She was the most important pony and who he cared and loved the most.

He would protect her from everything.

"Thank you Fluttershy, he said, holding her tight.

Thank you."

"Your welcome, Discord."


End file.
